


Play Nice

by Zilchtastic



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zilchtastic/pseuds/Zilchtastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of Reno's job is to be a bodyguard, and that's fine, really, because he doesn't mind following Rufus Shinra around everywhere, even to the bathroom. Especially if it's a secure bathroom high up in the tower with a security camera blind spot just under the door that Reno made sure to put there himself, in case an opportunity ever arose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Nice

Part of Reno's job is to be a bodyguard, and that's fine, really, because he doesn't mind following Rufus Shinra around everywhere, even to the bathroom. Especially if it's a secure bathroom high up in the tower with a security camera blind spot just under the door that Reno made sure to put there himself, in case an opportunity ever arose.

He's glad for it now, because it's easy to grab Rufus's shoulder and drag him back before he hits the camera-view, easy to spin him around and push him face-first against the bathroom door. He isn't expecting it, of course, so he lets out a startled grunt and then a hissed "What are you _doing?_"

"Relax," Reno says, and then he's molding himself against Rufus's back, purring in his ear. "I thought we could have a little fun."

It takes a minute for the implications to sink in-- Rufus really _wasn't_ expecting this-- but then he's squirming and fighting, trying to push Reno off, or at least push him back enough to get the heavy inward-swinging door opened. Not gonna happen-- Reno is a few inches taller and has the advantage of leverage. And Rufus can't even move enough to swat at him.

Not that he isn't trying, but really, all the wriggling around is just getting Reno up faster.

"C'mon, Boss, play nice," Reno says, lips skimming down a smooth, pale throat and then biting skin, hard. Rufus jerks, shocked, like he can't believe Reno just bit him. Reno chuckles and licks at the reddened mark. "What, you thought I was just here to watch out for bathroom assassins?"

"Let me go," Rufus hisses, deadly quiet, like just _saying_ it with enough conviction will make Reno stop.

"Love it when you get all demanding," Reno says, grinning. "Makes me so fucking hot." He grinds against Rufus's ass just to prove it.

The new President starts to shake, more from pent-up energy and rage, Reno thinks, than from fear. Either way is fine by him. Spice for the sauce, Reno tells himself.

Rufus shoves at him again, trying bodily to push Reno away, hands braced against the door. When that only gets more of Rufus rubbing up against more of Reno he relents, sinking against the cool grey door, his hands balled into angry, white-knuckled fists. "Someone will come," he bites out, voice hot with rage now.

Reno can't help laughing, which makes Rufus's shoulders go stiff. Figures he'd be more pissed at being laughed at than he is about being manhandled. "Can't argue with that," Reno says, finally. "Play this right, and it might even be you."

Rufus fights it when Reno's hand slips into his pants, but there's nowhere he can go and he's apparently too proud to even think about yelling for help. Reno bites him again, sucking at the same spot as before, and is pleased when Rufus gasps. He's even more pleased when he finally gets to Rufus's cock, which is hard and thick in his hand.

"Shit, you like a little roughhousing, don't you?" Reno says, giving Rufus a little squeeze to make him gasp again. The President is staring at the surface of the door, scowling at it like he can burn a hole right through the fake wood with his eyes. His teeth are gritted, and when Reno thumbs the head of his cock, he makes a hissing sound between his teeth.

"That's it," Reno says, because he just can't resist playing the bad guy to the hilt. "Just play along, baby, and I promise I'll make it good for you."

"You sound like a candy store pervert," Rufus grits out.

Reno sniggers. "Don't tempt me, Boss. I have a whole book full of lollipop euphemisms, and I ain't afraid to use them."

Rufus makes a sound, maybe a snort and maybe even laughter, and Reno can't help but admire that.

He gives Rufus another little squeeze, liking the way it makes his whole body shiver, and then presses forward harder, so that Rufus is literally pinned against the door, he cheek pressed to the smooth surface and his hands scrabbling for some kind of hold. Reno starts to stroke him, slow and lazy, like he could do this all day, no problem. When he bites Rufus's ear he's rewarded with a low, stifled groan.

"Like that, eh?" He strokes a little faster.

"No," Rufus says, eyes squeezing shut. His hips start to rock, marking him a liar.

"Whatever you say." Reno's hand moves easily up and down, working Rufus like he's practiced it before. He tongues Rufus's ear, then blows gently on the wetness left behind.

Rufus moans again, louder this time, like Reno's just pressed one of his buttons but _good._

Reno files the info away for later use. "Nice sounds," he says, grinning. "Will you say my name when you come for me?"

"Bastard," Rufus hisses. His hips don't even pause.

"Probably," Reno says, unoffended, "but I'm the bastard that's getting you off. Least you could do is show some appreciation." He ups the ante, starts stroking the President faster, till he can feel the other man practically vibrating with the need to come. His hand slows, stops.

Rufus snarls, scrabbling at the door. His hips thrust, trying to get that last bit of friction to send himself over the edge.

Reno just snickers. "What was that? Can't hear you, Boss."

"_Reno._" Even standing pressed against him, Reno can barely hear it.

"Try again." He gives Rufus a hard squeeze that drags a high-pitched noise from the man's throat. "Say it and I'll even let you go."

"Dammit, Reno!"

Reno supposes that's as good as he's going to get. His hand picks the rhythm back up, and in just a few strokes Rufus is tensing and then shuddering. His forehead is against the door, teeth clenched against a long low groan that he obviously can't quite stifle.

Reno gives him a few seconds to recover before he extricates his hand and spins Rufus around, pinning his back to the door.

"There now, that wasn't so bad, right?"

Rufus looks absolutely livid with fury, but even the famous Shinra glare isn't enough to deter Reno. He raises his hand, the one sticky with come, and traces along Rufus's flushed cheek, leaving a wet trail on the way to his lips.

"Lick it," he orders, fingertips smearing across the President's mouth.

It's worth a thousand ice-blue glares, and whatever punishment will follow, when Rufus opens his mouth and does.


End file.
